lovelpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank For Approval
Welcome Here people can feel free to comment on any image posted up for approval. Only the Presidant, Ottersplash, and/or Vice Presidant, (None Yet), may remove and/or place "CBA" (Comments Before Approval) on a posted image. No one shall do any of the things above. Please remember to add the 4 (four) tildes lines that is your "signiture'. ~ ~ ~ ~ them but those tildes lines "together". Enjoy! Meadow~ For Approval Meadow is a beautiful white horse with gray spots and sky blue eyes. She has black hair. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 18:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cupcake~ For Approval﻿ ﻿ ﻿Cupcake is a pink horse with blu patches, and diomand on her fore-head. She has blue eyes. Aprilkit 17:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Gilbert~ For Approval Gilbert is a light green gecko with brighter green spots. He also has gold-brown eyes.Aprilkit 17:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Coco~ For Approval Coco is a light yellow and light brown mouse. He also has light green eyes. His favorite accesory is his rainbow snow hat.﻿Aprilkit 18:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Bunny~ For Approval Bunny is a light purple mouse with light pink paws. She has pink eyes. Her favorite accesory is her hot pink bunny ears.Aprilkit 18:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should change the eye color? MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest 18:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Heather~ For Approval Heather is a tabby cat with orange paws, light orange fur, and black stripes. She also has beautiful green eyes. Her favorite accesory is her light pink coller with a hot pink heart tag.Aprilkit 18:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Let's see what Sunset thinks. MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest 18:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Lizzy~For Approval Lizzy is a green Leaping Lizard with brown eyes,dark green hands and feet, and red spots.Her fave color is green and red.She loves to leap all the time.Her BFF is Gilbert,Heather and Cupcake.She doesn't wear any clothes at all because the clothes won't fit her while she's leaping and it's itchy. Hope you like her! StarNicole 00:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Savanna~For Approval Savanna is an Littlest Pet Shop peach Cat with brown hair and a pink bow.Savanna this the popular one.Her friends are Heather,Sarah and Meadow.She loves to be popular,wearing dresses and play with her bow.Her fave color is pink.She hates ugly things. I'm soooooo Popular,Savanna said. StarNicole 22:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Johnny~For Approval Johnny is an Friendly brown Longhair Cat with blue eyes.Johnny is the thrid Littest Pet Shop Male here.His friends are Coco,Thomas and Gilbert.He loves his blue Winter scarf,being a great student and help the poor.He likes Heather.He has black hair and a pink nose.Johnny hates what Savanna does. Want to help the poor with me? Johnny said. StarNicole 22:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thomas~For Approval Thomas is a brown dog with green eyes.Thomas is also Male.His friends are Johnny and Coco.He loves his green collor and his friends.Thomas hates girly things.He's in the FootBall team. Yo! Thomas said. StarNicole 23:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sarah~For Approval Sarah is an peach and brown dog with pink eyes.Sarah is also popular with Savanna.Her friends are Savanna and Heather.She loves being Popular with her BFF,Savanna and wearing tiaras.Her fave color is pink and purple.She kinda likes Thomas.She hates ugly things. Ohhhhhhhhh,Thomas! Sarah said. StarNicole 21:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Project: Image Category:Images Category:Project:Image Category:For Approval